Second Chances
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: PtR AU. During the events of Char's Counterattack something happened Amuro Ray's Nu Gundam's Psycoframe sending him into a new dimension, in a world of Coordinators, Naturals and Newtypes, what will Amuro do to get home, and will he even want to return?
1. Chapter 1: Falling Stars

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam SEED is not mine.

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

**AN:** This is an AU story to my Path of Redemption Series starting during Chapter Nine, so if you are not aware of my stories until now I suggest you read Path to Redemption first. A large thank you goes to Alex Yamato for the Idea.

Chapter One: Falling Stars

_Universal Century, Axis_

"It is our job to show humanity the warmth of the human heart!" Amuro Ray shouted as his Nu Gundam attempted to push the lower half of Axis away from Earth, just moments ago dozens of mobile suits attempted to help him only for his suits and the cockpit of the Sazabi containing Char Aznable Psycofames to resonate due to the concentration of so much human will pushing all of the other mobile suits away and began to envelop the asteroid.

"_For a man who thinks that way you where awfully cold to Quess._" Char retorted referring to the young Newtype he used as a weapon.

"Give me a break I couldn't be a surrogate father to her!" Amuro retorted "Is that the reason, that why you used Quess as a machine?"

Char sighed "Alright so Quess was searching for a father figure," Char relented "Now I see why I found her so annoying, why I turned her into a machine."

"I thought you were more broad minded," Amuro accused "She was just confused!"

"Lalah Sune was a young women who may have very well been a mother to me!" Char retorted "And you took away her life! So don't you dare judge me!"

"A mother?" Amuro questioned in shock as the bright light of the Psycoframe of their cockpits burned brightly before enveloping them both.

_Nahel Argama, Bridge_

Bright Noa watched in shock as he saw the bright light of the Psycoframe envelop both halves of Axis and the Lower half that was falling to the Earth actually reverse and pull out of the Earth's gravity '_Amuro, where you the cause of this miracle?_' He thought to himself '_Or was it it the Psycoframe, or could it even be a result of both?_'

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

Amuro screamed as the cockpit of his Nu Gundam shook violently the Pananormic Monitor only showed a blindingly white light, it was then he heard voice from everywhere.

"_I will... I will... I WILL SURVIVE!_" He heard one voice shout.

"_We are not defined by our abilities alone!_" Another one roared.

"_I will sever your distortion!_" Another person shouted.

"_Mankind's hope, Mankind's Dream, Mankind's _Future_!_"

"_You made me this Way!_"

The Voices kept shouting into Amuro's head as he clutched at it trying to keep them out "Wha-what is going on!" He asked desperately as his vision dimmed the least thing he saw before passing out was a battle between two fleets as dozens of mobile suits tore their way through mobile armors.

_Cosmic Era, Earth's Orbit, Cockpit of the G.U.N.D.A.M Strike_

Kira Yamato, a sixteen year old girl with expressive amethyst eyes and long wavy brown hair that normally went to her waist but was currently in her pilot suit's helmet as she piloted the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that she commandeered before her colony _Heliopolis_ was destroyed to protect her friends. She flew alongside her mentor and now boyfriend Ryu Hisanaga, a former Ace Coordinator that flew for the Earth Alliance when the war started only to leave after they had nuked Junius Seven. He was thrust back into the cockpit when ZAFT had attacked _Heliopolis _in the hopes of stealing the prototype mobile suits being developed there by the ORB based company Morgenrate. They were partially successful, they stole the GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-X303 Aegis, which was currently being repaired after a desperate duel with Kira and the Strike, GAT-X130 Grizzly and the GAT-X220 Lightning were all stolen by ZAFT, there were others though that were not stolen by ZAFT other than the Strike, such as the GAT-X305 Raven, GAT-X310 Zephyr were piloted by Kira's two friends Chris and Liz Dante, two siblings who had lost the majority of their family at Junius Seven and their uncle at _Heliopolis_. Ryu by a stroke of irony was actually piloting the GAT-X000 Dragon, the prototype to all of the G-weapons, something he had designed and presented to the upper echelons of the EA before he left.

Kira grunted as she dodged passes a series of shots from a passing GINN before returning fire with her Trikeros, it had been close to three weeks since the destruction of _Heliopolis_ and they still were in the cockpits of the suits they had commandeered due to the fact they wanted to keep fighting to protect their friends that had joined the ship crew and their friends that were already apart of the crew. During those three weeks the trio of rookie pilots consisting of Kira, Chris and Liz had been taken under the wing of Ryu and his old wing mate Mu la Flaga the legendary Hawk of Endymion both of whom taught them everything they could about mobile suit piloting and combat tactics, Mu himself had began teaching Kira and Chris on operating Wired Gunbarrels after learning they had the potential to do so. Ryu had taken the opportunity between their battles to upgrade their mobile suits to the point the original specs were useless, even his own Dragon Gundam had recently received a major overhaul recently changing it into the GAT-X000 Dragon Berserker Frame.

"_Kira, watch your left!_" Ryu warned as a trio of GINNs equipped with Heavy Ion Cannons swooped in firing at the pair who had separated and closed in on the GINN trio before tearing them to shreds with their close ranged weaponry like Kira's Katana and one of the many that where equipped on the Dragon Berserker Frame.

_Near Archangel, GAT-X310 Zephyr_

Liz gritted her teeth as she fought to get to the Archangel with the aid of the GAT-X220 Lighting and its pilot Yuuka Mizuki who had no other choice other than to go to the Archangel, or risk descending to the Earth and landing in unfriendly territory, at least this way she would be treated properly as a POW rather than what else could happen "Hey what's that?" Liz asked as she spotted a white and black speck tumbling in the atmosphere "Is that a G-weapon!"

"_It looks like it,_" Yuuka agreed "_But it doesn't look like one I know._"

"I don't recognize it either, but it looks like it's unable to control its decent." Liz trailed off and Yuuka sighed.

"_C'mon, it's obvious you want to rescue it._" She said as the Lightning's powerful experimental boosters ignited along side of the Zephyr's pushing both suits to the unknown one.

_Archangel, Bridge_

"Ma'am the Zephyr is on approach!" Sai Argyle, one of the _Heliopolis_ civilians reported "She is requesting permission to bring aboard the Lightning and an Unknown Mobile Suit that was falling into Orbit, there have been no responses from the pilot."

"I'll allow it!" Murrue confirmed "Where are the Dragon and the Strike?"

"They are still engaging the enemy with the fleet ma'am!" Mirralia 'Mir' Haw reported from her station.

"Get them on the radio!" Murrue ordered "Flight Captain Hisanaga and Flight Lieutenant Yamato Why haven't you returned yet?"

_"Sorry Captain," _Ryu apologized as he fought his way through waves of GINNs beside the Strike "_We kinda caught up in something here, continue on without me, Kira fall back I'll cover you._"

"_Like _HELL_ I will Hisanaga!_" Kira shouted back angrily as she cut a GINN in half "_I told you I will watch your back while you watch mine._"

Ryu chuckled as he shook his head "_Captain can you open this to the entire ship?_" he asked and receiving a nod he started speaking "_Attention Archangel._"

_Change room_

Chris and Mu looked up to the Speaker when Ryu's voice broke through "_This is Flight Captain Ryu Hisanaga speaking with you for what may be the last time,_"

"Don't tell me." Mu muttered as he frowned.

"_It has been my honor to serve on the Archangel as an EA soldier,_"

_Hanger_

"_While our time together may have been short I can't say I regret a second of it._"

"Ryu? Kira?" Liz asked in fear as all movement stopped in the Hanger.

"W-what's going on?" Yuuka asked in confusion.

The unknown Pilot they had recovered from the mobile suit stirred slightly at the noise and groggily opened his eyes '_Where am I?_' He wondered to himself

"_It was an honor to see such people in the EA exist, people who don't discriminate against Coordinators for how we are born._"

_Flay's quarters_

"_Some of you I know had to work hard to overcome these problems._"

"A-are they?" Flay murmured in surprise.

"_Please do not lose that._"

_Bridge_

Little did Ryu know that he was in actuality announcing his speech to the entire EA fleet as well as Murrue, who realized what he was going to do, switched the comm from ship wide to fleet wide.

"_It is in these troubled times that we cannot lose sight of the fact that we are in reality all are the same, Naturals and Coordinators are no different from one another, only in how we are born, we all are a part of the race known as Humanity,_" Ryu paused for a second to collect his thoughts "_I truly believe that unity between Coordinators and Naturals can be achieved so to the crew of the Archangel I ask you of one favor, please do this in mine and Kira's place._"

_Hanger_

"No..." Liz said collapsing to her knees in shock surprising Yuuka who was starting to understand what was happening.

The unknown pilot looked around at the others in the Hanger his eyes downcast as he felt their roiling emotions.

_Change Room_

"Goddammit!" Mu shouted punching the wall while Chris simply stared off into space numbed from the revelation.

_Flay's Quarters_

"N-no it can't be." She whispered in fear as tears fell down her face.

_Bridge_

The entire bridge was silent but for Mir's sobs as Sai tried to comfort her, the senior crew and NCO's all were saluting.

"_But please do not become enwrapped in hatred because of this,_" Ryu pleaded unaware of the mood on the Archangel "_We are fighting for what we believe in, this is our final stand for the future._"

"_I do feel the same as Ryu,_" Kira confirmed cutting into the broadcast "_All I ask is that you tell my parents that I love them and that I'm sorry._"

With that the two cut the link and turned their focus back to the battle "All hands prepare for descent!" Murrue ordered snapping people out of their revere "Heliopolis enlistees I understand if you need to leave the bridge."

Tolle grimly shook his head "I can't leave now," he said determinedly "He is counting on us to see this ship safely to Alaska, so how can I run when he is up their fighting for us."

"Tolle's right," Mir agreed "We will have time to mourn later."

Murrue smiled "Very well, begin Decent phase two!" she ordered.

"Warning we have a ionic storm in our path!" Tolle shouted as his hands flew across his consol "If we go through it our systems will be knocked out, but at this stage the slightest deviation will get us completely off course."

"We have no choice!" Murrue shouted "Neumann go around in the shortest route to evade it and try to get us back on course!"

"Yes ma'am!" Neumann confirmed as he fought with the controls of the ship flying it around the storm "I can't get her back on course ma'am, best I can do is Northern Africa!"

"It'll have to do!" Murrue stated grimly well aware that it was ZAFT controlled territory. "Keep her steady Neumann."

"Yes Ma'am!" He confirmed.

"_Capitan!_" Mu's voice broke through on the radio "_The pilot that Liz and the ZAFT girl picked up is awake, although I think he may have a concussion, he's asking about something called _Londo Bell,_ and Axis, where should we take him._"

"Have Liz and a security team escort the ZAFT pilot to the Brig and have the unknown pilot taken to the Infirmary," Murrue ordered "Once we have completed our decent I will speak with him myself!"

"_Understood._" Mu confirmed breaking off.

_Hanger_

"Liz grab a security team and take your new friend to the Brig," Mu ordered as soon as he broke off with the Bridge "Chris, help me carry this guy to the Infirmary!"

"Yes sir." The sibling chorused before following his orders, leaning over Chris slung one of the Unknown pilots arms over his shoulder while Mu did the same on the other side and lifted him up as he groaned in pain.

"Who are you?" The pilot asked as they made their way through the hallways.

"We could ask you the same thing." Mu retorted sharply still sore over the loss of Ryu and Kira.

"Lieutenant Commander Amuro Ray of the _Londo Bell_ task force." Amuro said as they entered the Infirmary.

Chris looked to Mu who shook his head "There is no such a thing as the _Londo Bell_ Task Force in either the EA or ZAFT to my knowledge," Mu retorted "Unless, are you with ORB?"

"EA? ZAFT? ORB?" Amuro questioned confused as the Doctor began to look him over "Who are they?"

Mu and Chris looked over at each other "Let's try something else," Chris suggested "What is your unit's designation?"

"RX-93 Nu Gundam." Amuro answered automatically.

Chris frowned as he recalled Ryu's one lesson on a Mobile Suits or Armors designation number "That is not from any nation I know of," He said "Is the _Londo Bell_ a mercenary group?"

"NO!" Amuro denied vehemently "We are a part of the Earth Federation forces."

Mu blinked "Earth Federation?" He questioned "Don't you mean the Earth Alliance?"

Amuro looked at the blond strangely as both of the pilots felt something tickle their senses "Are you two Newtypes?" Amuro asked suddenly.

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at Mu who furrowed his "I think there is more to this situation than we know," Mu said "Can you tell us what year it is?"

"U.C. 0093." Amuro answered and upon seeing the confused looks that the pilots and the doctor where giving him he asked "What?"

"We never used the U.C. designation, _ever_," Mu answered "It is currently C.E. 71."

The look on Amuro's face would have been priceless if the situation wasn't so serious "What in the bloody hell are you talking about!" Amuro demanded sitting up quickly only to wince as his head throbbed painfully.

"I think it's best we stop here." The doctor advised "Mr. Ray here appears to have a minor concussion and will need to rest, and with our recent loss the two of you will need rest as well."

"Alright," Mu relented "The Capitan will probably come by to talk with you once we have landed and things have settled a bit."

Amuro nodded as he gripped his head, only a single thought was running through it '_What in the world happened?_'

_Bridge_

"The pilot is okay," Mu reported once they had set down, they had landed in the Northern Africa desert and currently they were running a skeleton shift to allow the _Heliopolis_volunteers time to rest "A minor concussion but that's it, however, there is something off, when we asked him some questions he answered quickly and precisely, but they were off, for example when we asked about the year he answered it was U.C. 0093."

"Really?" Murrue asked "Is it some sort of amnesia?"

Mu shook his head "I don't think so," He said "Most of the time when a person has amnesia they are not certain of their own answers, this Amuro fella however was completely confident in his answers, also this Nu Gundam of his worries me, the techs say his powerplant is a type they have never seen before, and the only weapon on it is the head vulcans, something is off about it."

Murrue nodded "Has the doctor checked if he is a Coordinator?" She asked.

Mu nodded "100% Natural." He answered before sighing "But there is something else, you know that in order for a person to use the wired Gunbarrels they must have high degrees of spatial awareness?" He asked to which Murrue nodded "Well, me and Ryu have had a couple of theories on it, we believe that this spatial awareness is a symptom of human evolution, something that has nothing to do with genetics, Ryu believes that those with high spatial awareness are using more than the right side of our brains, and that the more of the right side you are using the more powerful these senses are, mine, Ryu's and probably Chris and Kira's are higher than normal to the extent we can sense and feel each other when we are within a certain proximity to each other, the last time me and Ryu tested it, it was within a mile, this guy, whoever he is, he is making my senses go wild, I can pinpoint his exact location where ever I am on the ship, something I could only do within 100 meters with Ryu."

Murrue looked at him "Is he dangerous?" She asked.

Mu shrugged "Maybe, but in terms of to you, only if he is a super hand-to-hand expert or something." He answered.

Murrue nodded with a sigh "Thank you Lieutenant," she thanked "Please go get some rest, you looked exhausted."

Mu snapped off a salute "Yes ma'am." He complied before leaving.

"Natarle you have the bridge until I return." Murrue said to her second before getting up to go to question the unknown man.

_Infirmary_

Amuro sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his bunk going over everything that had happened so far '_What in the world happened,_' he wondered '_That light, did it do something? Could the Psycoframe have sent me somewhere?_' He groaned as he rubbed his eyes '_But the question is where, could it have sent me to another dimension? But that would be preposterous, that was only a theory, but everything they said, they were not lying, ZAFT, ORB, what are those places?_'

He looked up when he heard the door open and saw an attractive brunette with shoulder length hair and brown eyes enter the room "You must be Amuro correct?" She asked kindly.

Amuro nodded as he sat up on the bed and looked the women over "I am, who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Murrue Ramius," She said introducing herself "I am the captain of this ship, the _Archangel_."

"_Archangel?_" He repeated the name unfamiliar.

Murrue nodded in confirmation "What can you remember on how you got here?" She asked.

Amuro sighed "The last thing I remember was trying to stop Axis from falling onto the Earth with the Nu Gundam, only for my suit's Psycoframe system to go haywire or something and a light had consumed my suit," he explained as Murrue listened patiently "And I know this would be hard to believe but, I started hearing voices, events that where happening and then when the light faded I saw two fleets battling each other. Wait does the term Gundam mean anything to you?" He asked knowing that it was one of the most famous in the world.

Murrue blinked "Uhh, not really," She admitted "One of our pilots had coined the term from our OS system designed to operate the G-weapons."

Amuro blinked as the last piece fell into place "Holy freaking crap." He muttered making Murrue blink "I think I just travelled dimensions."

END CHAPTER

Mobile Suits

Model number: GAT-X000BF  
Code name: Dragon Berserker Frame  
Unit type: Prototype Close Combat Assault Mobile Suit  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting IWS shields; high powered sniping camera, hidden behind the V crest  
Fixed armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x Heat Shotels, can be combined to create a double bladed sword, mounted on waist hand carried in use; 1x 15 Meter Anti-ship Heat Shotel, mounted on Back, hand carried in use, 2x Murasame Combo Arm Units, Has Beam Pistol and Heat Blades integrated into one unit, mounted on Arms, blades extended in use, Beam Pistols used when blades are folded; 6x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, stored in hip, shoulder and upper arm, hand carried in use; 2x Energy Transfer Cable.

**Optional armaments:** High Density Beam Rifle  
**Author's Notes:** After the Archangel linked up with the Fifth Fleet Ryu received these weapons that they transferred over to completely rearm the Dragon, especially after Its main weapon the Mesamune Heat Blade was destroyed, it switched from an all purpose model to a close combat assault due to the fact that the EA decided to capitalize to the effectiveness of the Heat Shotel and Blade technology against Phase-Shift and Ship armor making it an Anti-Gundam and Anti-Ship suit.

Model number: GAT-X105KC  
Code name: Strike Kira Custom  
Unit type: Prototype All-Purpose Multi-Mode Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: Morgenrate  
Operator: EA  
First deployment: C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 64.8 metric tons  
Armor materials: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting Striker packs  
Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; "Trikeros" offense/defense system, mounted on Left arm, featuring: 50mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown; beam saber; lancer darts; Type three Mushashi Katana, mounted on waist, hand carried in use  
Optional fixed armaments: **see** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam, GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam, GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam, GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP, GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam, GAT-X105KC+AQM/E-X04 Sniper Strike Gundam, GAT-X105KC+AQME/E-X05 Aqua Strike Gundam, GAT-X105KC+AQM/E-X06 Gunbarrel Strike Gundam  
**Optional hand armaments:** 57 mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown; bazooka  
**Striker Packs:** AQM/E-X04 Sniper Strike Gundam: Mirage Colloid generator, High Density Beam Rifle, Enhanced Sensors; AQME/E-X05 Aqua Strike Gundam: Enhanced Sonar, Aqua Shotgun, 4x Torpedo launchers mounted legs and shoulders; AQM/E-X06 Gunbarrel Strike Gundam: 4x Wired Beam Gunbarrel, mounted on back

Model number: GAT-X305CC  
Code name: Raven Chris Custom  
Unit type: Prototype Attack Use Transformable Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: Morgenrate  
Operator: EA  
First deployment: C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 17.94 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 84.9 metric tons  
Armor materials: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: Enhanced sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting Striker packs Weapons  
**Fixed Armament**: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon (usable in both modes)  
**Mobile Armor Mode fixed Armament**: 2x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannon, 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun; 2 x AIM-957F "King Cobra" missiles, mounted on shoulders, beside short-range energy cannons

Model number: GAT-X310LC  
Code name: Zephyr Liz Custom  
Unit type: Prototype Transformable Attack Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: Morgenrate  
Operator: EA  
First deployment: C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 64.8 metric tons  
Armor materials: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting Striker packs Weapons  
Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm; 4x missile pods with 10x Hydra missile's per pod, stored in shield, usable only in jet form, 2 x Gatling Cannons, mounted on waist

**Optional armaments:** Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use, mounts on main body in jet form


	2. Chapter 2: Adjustments

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam SEED is not mine.

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

**AN:**__Sorry for taking so long on my updates, but I have recently acquired Fallout: New Vegas, and I'm sure you know where I'm going with that, also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter in advance, no promises on my next release.

**WARNING: **This Story contains spoilers to my Path of Redemption series, do not read if you have not read Path to Redemption as you may not be able to follow the storyline effectively.

Chapter Two: Adjustments

_Northern Africa, _Archangel, _Infirmary_

"Travelled dimensions?" Murrue asked Amuro skeptically "Has the doctor given you and pain medications?"

Amuro shook his head cracking a slight smile "No he hasn't," He reassured "And my theory is not completely out of the window either, the different time frames and different uses in the term Gundam. From my dimension Gundams are a series of mobile suits that far surpass others and are constructed out of an alloy called Gundarium, a highly durable and lightweight metal that is pretty much impervious to non beam weaponry."

Murrue frowned "That sounds an awful lot alike the Phase-Shift, but yours is not dependant on your power source." She remarked "Also our mechanics noticed two things about your suit, one the lack of weapons and two your powerplant."

Amuro sighed as he settled himself in to explain his worlds technology and what had happened to him.

_Space_

A single red-trimmed white mobile suit shifted though the mobile suit along with a pair of Kimera Salvager Pods, each unit was emblazoned with the symbol of the Junk Guild "Amazing!" The male pilot of the mobile suit literally squealed in excitement "Look at all this stuff, this is an amazing haul!"

"_Should we really be doing this Lowe?_" asked a female piloting one of the Kimeras "_I mean it only has been a couple of hours._"

"_Don't worry Kisato,_" the final pilot, a male, reassured "_This is also a rescue operation for any survivors._"

"_Liam's right,_" a female voice broke through from their mothership, the HOME "_Besides I'm picking a faint SOS signal right now, about a klick west from you current position._"

"Got it Professor," Lowe confirmed as he moved his mobile suit the Red Frame west and picked his way carefully through the wreckage until he came across something that made his eyes widen "Prof, you are not going to believe what I just found." He whispered in a soft voice as a pair of Mobile suits, both unerringly similar to his Red Frame, floated in front of them, one held the symbol of a sword flanked by a pair of wings while the second held the symbol of a dragon about to take flight "Hell, even I'm having trouble believing it and I'm looking right at it!"

"_I've found something as well,_" Liam reported "_It looks like a cockpit I think._"

"_Bring them in boys,_" The Professor ordered "_Hopefully we can get something good out of these._"

_Archangel, Infirmary_

Murrue sighed as she rubbed her forehead "Well I certainly believe you now," She said to Amuro "Although there is one thing I am curious about though, your Nu Gundam uses a Nuclear Fission type reactor correct?" Amuro nodded "Then how can it work? During the early months of our war ZAFT had reacted to a nuclear attack done by the Earth Alliance by launching Neutron Jammers into the Earth itself rendering all Nuclear powered equipment useless."

Amuro frowned "Well if I remember correctly the Minovsky reactor uses a different type of neutron than regular nuclear reactors," He explained "I think it was Helium-3 they used for it, but that could explain why it still functions."

Murrue nodded slowly "Thank you for explaining that Amuro," She said smiling slightly "If you wish we can provide you quarters as well as reading materials to help you learn about our dimension."

"That would be welcome," Amuro said gratefully "One more thing, when your pilots found me did they find anything else? A cockpit?"

"No," Murrue denied "Why is it important?"

"Not particularly," Amuro replied "it's just you could say my nemesis was in it."

"I see," Murrue replied "I will have one of the crew show you to some spare quarters then."

_Junk Guild Ship _H.O.M.E

The Professor frowned as she looked over the three pilots they picked up from the battlefield both still in their pilot suits, they were familiar with one, the fabled 'Dragon of Endymion' having done a job for him in the past, the second one was an unknown though, they had heard whispers of her though, the 'Valkyrie of Heliopolis'. '_It's a good thing we found them when we did,_' she mused '_Any longer and they would of died from lack of air, still what are the chances of finding Ryu like this again._'

However it was the third pilot that had her curious, he was found in the spherical shaped cockpit they had picked up along with the two G-weapons, but they couldn't identify him, none of the MIA files listed him in either military or civilians.

Hearing a faint groan she was brought out of her musing as she saw the female pilot stir as her amethyst eyes fluttered open "Relax," The Professor said in a calming manner "You're safe."

"Ryu?" The pilot whispered out in question.

"He is perfectly fine," The Professor reassured "It would take far more than what the two of you received to even dent that knucklehead's thick skull."

A ghost of a smile flashed across the pilots lips as she shifted her head slightly to Ryu's form with concern in her eyes. The Professor softly moved to the young pilot's side and gently helped ease the girl into a sitting position before holding a bottle of water aiding the girl as she drank deeply "Thank you," she whispered gratefully "Where am I?"

"You're aboard the Junk Guild vessel HOME," The Professor explained "We found the two of you in the debris from the battle, can you tell me your name?"

"Kira Yamato." The pilot answered quietly "And the Strike?"

"Which unit was that?" The Professor asked curiously.

"Blue and white with hard points for mounting different weapons and packs," Kira explained as she slowly regained her strength "It has the symbol of a sword between two wings on the right shoulder."

The Professor frowned, they had picked up a grey suit like that, but a blue and white mobile suit, unless "Tell me, does the Strike shift colors?" She asked with a frown.

Kira nodded "Phase Shift," she said her eyes drooping "Reliant on power source."

The Professor sighed as Kira began to try and fight off the sleep that was consuming her "Don't worry, you suit is here as well," she said gently patting the girls shoulder "It was pretty badly damaged, but our mechanic will be able to repair it once you up and about."

Kira smiled in relief "Thank goodness," she whispered as sleep began to win the struggle "It is my memento from Ryu."

The Professor blinked as the girl slipped off to sleep thoroughly confused.

_Archangel_

Amuro nodding in thanks to the crew member who gave him a short tour of the ship and guided him to the provided quarters, stepping in he paused as he felt a faint imprint on the room '_The last occupants, who where they?_' He wondered as he looked around before placing his bag that he had recovered from the Nu Gundam on his bed '_I wonder what's happening back home? I hope everyone is doing alright._'

Amuro sighed as he began to take off his pilot suit to get changed into his spare Londo Bell uniform he always kept in the cockpit of his mobile suit '_But what happened to Char though?_' He asked himself '_Did he travel through with me? Or did he remain behind?_' A knock on the door interrupted his musings "It's open!" He shouted as he shrugged on his shirt.

The door opened as Mu stepped in, Amuro noticed the quick flash of, something, as he took a quick look around the room "Are you settling in alright?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine thanks." Amuro replied with a slight smile "This truly is an amazing ship, even though I've seen a bit of it looks like it could match up some of the newest models from my dimension."

"The captain mentioned your theory." Mu stated and shrugged "Personally, with your suits technology I believe you, I may not know much about mobile suits but I can tell that yours is something special, also if I may ask, where are the weapons?"

"They had gotten destroyed in my last battle," Amuro explained as he folded up his pilot suit and placed it in his bag "Sorry but I don't think the Nu Gundam will be of much use during combat."

Mu hummed "Well the techs were saying that we can equip the Nu Gundam with our spare equipment," He offered catching Amuro's attention "You will have to supervise though as we know next to nothing of your technology."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Amuro said "When would they like to start?"

Mu shrugged "Tomorrow will be fine with them," He said "Anyways I gotta go oversee some upgrades to my new mobile suit, Later."

Amuro nodded as Mu left and turned back to his bed as a yawn escaped his lips "I best get some sleep." He muttered to himself as he removed his uniform and got into his bed.

_Space, _New Platea, _Next Day_

Ryu sighed as he stood up and cracked his back and looked down over the Dragon as he worked in the components of the X he wanted to add to it, looking over to the other mobile suit in the bay he smiled at his wife as she directed the work crews assigned to them on what she wanted with her mobile suit as they worked on it and lowered the new Pananormic Cockpit into the Strike, turning his head again he saw another group of work crews analyzing the cockpit that the Junk Guild had picked up along with Kira and himself, the pilot had yet to wake up for some reason so Terminal decided to see what they could find out about the cockpit without taking it apart.

"Excuse me sir?" A recruit said coming up to him "Uh, Mr. Lowe had wanted to see you, he said that the unknown pilot had woken up."

"Thanks," Ryu said as he grabbed the towel hanging off of the Dragon and wiped his face off "Hey Kira! The Pilot's up!"

"OK!" Kira shouted back as she poked her head up from the cockpit of the Strike making Ryu chuckle at the sight of a streak of grease on her cheek.

"You're looking like a true mechanic Kira." He teased sniggering at her confused look before pointing to her cheek.

Bringing her hand up to her cheek Kira cursed at the feeling of grease and caught the towel Ryu threw at her "Uhh, this stuff is impossible to get off." She moaned as she tried to scrub off as much as she could.

"I think it makes you look cute." Ryu mentioned with a playful smirk as he placed an arm around her shoulder "Especially with that pout of yours as well."

Kira mocked glared at her husband "Careful _dear_," She warned "I can sentence you to the couch."

"And you would just join me and we would end up having an _eventful_ night." Ryu retorted kissing her jaw as they stepped into an empty elevator.

Kira only moaned as Ryu pressed his hands against her chest from behind and began to massage them slightly through her Terminal Uniform "Mm don't stop." She whispered/moaned out.

"How about after we meet with the pilot we take a _break_ instead." Ryu suggested putting extra emphasis on the word break.

Kira smirked at her husband "You really are naughty aren't you?" She asked teasingly turning her head and kissed him intensely.

"Only to you Kira," He retorted "Only to you."

_Infirmary, _H.O.M.E

The blond pilot groaned as he shifted and his eyes fluttered open '_I'm Alive?_' He asked himself in surprise grunted as he felt a flash of pain from his side.

"Relax," A feminine voice cautioned him "You have been unconscious for a while, so your body is a bit weak."

Looking over to the voice he spotted a brown haired women with brown eyes and glasses wearing a lab coat "Who are you?" He asked in confusion "Where am I?"

The women smiled gently and pushed him back onto the bed and began to run some medical checkups "You can call me Professor, everyone does," She explained "You are currently on the Junk Guild ship _H.O.M.E_, currently docked with the headquarters of Terminal _New Platea_, Can you tell me your name?"

The man frown for a second as he tried to recall it "Quattro," He said as the name floated up "My name is Quattro Bajeena."

_Archangel_

Amuro sighed as he typed away at the console of the Nu Gundam reworking the parameter specs to adjust for the new weaponry, the beam weapons used in this dimension had a higher density rate than theirs and relied on the suits battery packs instead of Minovsky particles, thus they had to create a type of hand plug for the weapons to be mounted onto Nu Gundam that would convert the Minovsky Particles into the same energy used by the Battery Packs.

Another thing he had learned was that the Minovsky Effect that his powerplant generated was actually less effective than before in his own dimension, because of the N-Jammers on the Planet both sides of the war had to develop new sensors and scanners to compensate for the Jammers, thus his powerplant only manages to scramble sensors a little, useful, but limited nonetheless. "Hey Kid!" One of the mechanics, Murdoch if he remembered correctly, shouted "We're ready to load up the Agni Launcher when you are!"

"I'm ready on my end!" Amuro shouted back as the Mechanics lowered the large cannon to the back of the Nu Gundam where the Fin Funnels where once stored, they had already successfully integrated a replacement beam saber and beam rifle, they had also supplied a spare shield that one of the two lost suits used, the mechanics worked quickly as they attached the power couplings while Amuro steadily typed away on the keyboard updating the OS Parameters "All green on my end, how is it looking with you Murdoch?"

"Power Couplings attached and good to go kid!" The crew chief responded "Your suit is ready to go!"

"_Attention All Hands, proceed to Level One Battle stations!_" the speakers crackled just as a series of explosions rocked the _Archangel_ "_All hands prepare for combat!_"

"This is Amuro, I can launch now if you need me too!" Amuro informed as he strapped himself into his seat not bothering to get changed.

"_Understood,_" Murrue replied "_We appreciate your help._"

"Not a problem," Amuro reassured as the Nu Gundam was transferred to the catapult "After all you did rearm the Nu Gundam."

"_Nu Gundam you are clear for launch!_" The ships CIC operator Mirralia Haw informed him.

"Right, Amuro Ray, Nu Gundam, Launching!"

Chris and Liz stormed into the hanger in their pilot suits as the Nu Gundam was Launching "Chris here, ready to go!" Chris shouted as he settled into the Raven.

"Liz, I'm ready to go!" Liz informed as the Zephyr and Raven where loaded into the catapults.

_ZAFT Camp_

Andrew Waltfield frowned as an unknown suit launched from the Legged Ship and landed on a sand dune, in addition to having no data on it, it also landed without difficulty and stood up with ease as it gripped a shield and rifle "That's unexpected," He mused looking through the binoculars "They never received reinforcements so where did this one come from?"

The Helicopters he had set out ahead fired a series of missiles at the unknown only for it to dodge with ease as it opened up with its head Vulcans shredding a pair of helicopters t pieces as the rest separated, the unknown mobile suit was joined in short order by both the Raven and Zephyr as they both immediately transformed at took to the skies just as the squad of BuCUEs appeared from over a ridge with a pair heading to each mobile suit.

_Amuro_

Amuro blinked in surprise at the quadruped mobile suits charging at him but nonetheless he raised his beam rifle and snapped off a couple of shots forcing the pair to split up before he launched the Nu Gundam into the air to evade a series of missiles fired from the suit on the right, landing on a dune he quickly turned and fired his beam rifle missing the cockpit of the BuCUE but nailed the missile launchers it had mounted instead sending said piece of equipment into flames. A jolt passed through his senses as he quickly dropped his beam rifle and quickly drew out his beam saber and bisected the approaching BuCUE's head before firing his head vulcans making the suit shake as the multiple bullets penetrated the cockpit killing the pilot.

Boosting his thrusters he quickly launched his suit into the air again as he drew out the new Agni cannon and aimed at the second BuCUE and fired utterly destroying it.

_Andrew_

"Oh my." Andrew said in shock as the suit had obliterated two BuCUEs without attaining a scratch before turning and boosting to its allies and began to aid them in driving off the enemy with its high firepower and surprising agility "Call the troops back, we have achieved our main objective," He ordered as the unknown destroyed _another_ BuCUE "Anymore fighting would be pointless and a waist of life."

"Yessir!" His aid Martian DaCosta replied with a saluted from relaying the orders over the radio.

_Amuro_

Amuro sighed in relief as the remaining enemies fled from them "_That was amazing!_" He heard Liz shout in amazement as she brought the Zephyr alongside the Nu Gundam "_I'd bet you'd give Ryu a run for his money._" She added with a slightly wistful voice.

Chris' chuckle was heard over the radio "_If I already didn't know better I'd say you developing a crush on Mr. Ray here sis!_" He teased good naturedly.

"Who you calling mister!" Amuro shouted back "I'll have you know I'm only 29!"

"_Still older than us!_" The siblings coursed mockingly as Amuro chuckled.

_Bridge, Archangel_

Murrue giggled slightly at the pilots banter that Amuro joined in easily "Ma'am, we are getting hailed!" Jackie Tonomura informed startling the crew "They're calling themselves the Desert Dawn, a local resistance group."

Murrue blinked before sighing "All right put it on." She ordered as she picked up the headset "This is Murrue Ramius, I am the captain of the _Archangel_."

"_My name is Sahib Ashman, and I am the Leader of the Desert Dawn,_" A voice introduced "_I believe that we can provide mutual aid to each other if you are interested._"

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X990  
**Code Name:** X**  
Unit Type:** Prototype Assault Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment:** DRAGOON System  
**Armament:** 2x "CIWS" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 1x Katana, mounted on waist, 1x JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle, mounts MA-M3 heavy sword as bayonet, 6x DRAGOON "Fangs" (Think of the ones that the Gundam throne Zwei uses in 00)  
**Pilot:** Ryu Hisanaga  
**Appearance:** Appearance wise, it resembles The Throne Zwei but is less bulky and does not have the 'Heel' style feet, nor does it have the 'V' on its head.  
**Colors: **Primary Black with Red trim, the "Fangs" are blood red in color  
**Info:** ZAFT's first successful attempt at the DRAGOON system using various blades instead of the beam assault cannon's used by the Dreadnaught and Providence, however it was hijacked by Ryu Hisanaga during a demonstration to the upper echelons of the ZAFT council. It went missing along with Ryu after the Junius Seven incident.

**Model Number**: GAT/ZGMF-X990  
**Code Name:** Dragon-X  
**Unit Type**: Prototype All-Range Attack Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than before  
**Equipment and Design Features**: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; DRAGOON System, Pananormic Cockpit(The ones used in Zeta And ZZ Gundams), Mirage Colloid  
**Fixed Armament**: 2x "Igelstellungs" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun; 2x Heavy Beam Assault Cannons, mounted on shoulders, folded on back when not in use; ; 2x Heat Shotels, can be combined to create a double bladed sword, mounted on waist hand carried in use; 1x 15 Meter Anti-ship Heat Shotel, mounted on Back, hand carried in use; 'Murasame' Combo arm unit including heat blade and beam pistol, mounted on right arm; beam assault rifle with heat blade bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use; Buster Rifle, mounted on back, hand carried in use; 8x Dragoon Fangs, stored in waist containers(4x in each container)  
**Pilot**: Ryu Yamato  
**Appearance**: Appearance wise, it resembles The Dragon with smaller containers from the X containing the DRAGOON 'Fangs', In addition the color scheme now includes crimson slash marks across the chest in an X fashion.  
**Info**: The Upgraded Dragon after the original was nearly destroyed after the battle in orbit using parts and weapons from both mobile suits and now uses a prototype reactor to power it and its new armaments. The 'Beam Assault Rifles', created and designed by Ryu Yamato, are a rifle that has two firing modes, single shot and rapid fire, and has Bayonets that includes the Heat Blade technology that was utilized by the Original Dragon Gundam.

Model number: GAT-X105A  
Code name: Strike Astray  
Unit type: Prototype All-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Powerplant: **enhanced** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than before  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting Striker packs; flight pack, Pananormic Cockpit, Mirage Colloid  
Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, stored in hip armor and shoulders, hand-carried in use; Combined Shield, featuring 1x beam gatling cannon, 1x beam boomerang, mounted on left arm; Type three Mushashi Katana, mounted on Left hip, hand carried in use; 2x Plasma Cannons, mounted on flight pack, extended over shoulders in use.  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** Type 71 Beam Rifle, 'Agni' Hyper-Impulse Cannon, 'Shwert Gewehr' 15.78 meter anti ship sword  
**Notes**: The Upgraded Strike after it was nearly destroyed in battle, although it features many new weapons in its base form including a flight pack, it sacrifices its ability to use the 'Striker' Packs, It can however equip the weapons to it before launch if necessary. Having used parts from the Astray Units From Terminal Kira rechristened it the Strike Astray.

**Unit Number: **TMSF-081HMT**  
Unit Type: **High Mobility Mobile Suit**  
Code Name: **Patriot-High Mobility Type**  
Powerplant: **Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown**  
Special Equipment:** Extra Thrusters; Flight Pack**  
Fixed Armaments: **2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head**; **2xBeam Saber, mounted on back, hand carried in use; 80mm M10 "Barracuda" Assault Rifle, hand carried, two extra clips in shield; Anti-Beam Shield mounted on left forearm  
**Appearance: **GMII With Flight Pack and extra thrusters**  
Colors:** Red  
**Pilot:** Quattro Bajeena

**Model number:** RX-93R  
**Code name:** Gundam Refit  
**Unit type:** Newtype use ultrahigh efficiency mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Anaheim Electronics  
**Operator:** Londo Bell  
**First deployment:** March UC 0093  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in ejectable panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 23.0 meters; head height 22.0 meters  
**Weight:** empty 27.9 metric tons; max gross 63.0 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** Gundarium alloy  
**Powerplant:** Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 2980 kW  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range 21300 meters; dummy launchers in hands; birdlime launchers in hands; Psycoframe cockpit frame  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; large beam saber, beam saber, stored in recharge rack in left forearm, hand-carried in use; Hyper-Impulse 'Agni' Cannon  
**Optional fixed armaments:** shield, mounted on left forearm  
**Optional hand armaments:** Type 71 Beam rifle


	3. Chapter 3: Tiger's Fangs

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam SEED is not mine.

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

**WARNING: **This Story contains spoilers to my Path of Redemption series, do not read if you have not read Path to Redemption as you may not be able to follow the storyline effectively.

Chapter Three: Tiger's Fangs

_Terminal Base _New Platea

"_You sure you're up for this Quattro?_" Ryu asked Quattro as the pair were loaded into the catapults along with Kira "_I mean sure you did really good in the sims, but..._"

"I'm certain sir." Quattro confirmed as he relaxed himself in the cockpit of a red Custom High Mobility Type Patriot "I don't remember anything, so I want to be useful to you guys for taking me in."

Ryu sighed "_All right than,_" He finally agreed "_We are heading to Northern Africa to meet up with a friend of mine, we will assess the situation from there."_

"Yessir." Quattro confirmed "Quattro Bajeena High Mobility Type Patriot Launching!"

"_Ryu Yamato, Dragon-X, Engaging._"

"_Kira Yamato, Strike Astray, Let's Do It!_"

Quattro sighed again feeling oddly comfortable in the cockpit of the Patriot as his mind drifted back to when he met the Yamatos

_Flashback_

_Quattro had just finished his medical checkup by the women known only as 'Professor'. It was quite apparent from the start that aside from his name he remembered nothing about himself or the world around him, he knew the basics, but nothing else, they both looked up as the door opened and two people entered, a male and female, the male looked to be slightly taller than himself while the female was a couple inches shorter than him._

_"Ah Ryu, Kira come to check on our guest?" asked the Professor as she straightened herself from testing Quattro's reflexes._

_"Yeah we're wondering how he was doing," Ryu said "So how are you doing?"_

_Quattro nodded wincing as he felt a buzzing at the back of the head, seemingly originating from the pair "Ah, well enough I suppose," He said hesitant "But am I supposed to know you two?"_

_Ryu and Kira blinked in surprise and looked at the Professor who shrugged "Amnesia," She explained "All he remembers about himself is his name, thankfully."_

_Kira smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, this is our first time meeting," She assured "My name's Kira Yamato, this in my husband Ryu."_

_Ryu nodded and grinned at the man "My name is Quattro Bajeena," He said "Umm, Why do I feel a buzzing in the back of the head centered around the two of you?"_

_Ryu blinked in surprise as the others blinked in confusion "So you are a Newtype," Ryu murmured "Huh, don't worry about it, there is nothing wrong with you, essentially what a Newtype is the next stage of the human evolution, theoretically anyways, we have higher spatial awareness than the average human, some have such a high degree they can predict the future, myself, I can kinda predict the movements of the enemy, and that phenomenon we experience back with Halberton's Fleet Kira, where our minds melded together(1), that was a Newtype phenomenon."_

_Quattro and Kira blinked as the Professor took down some notes "Wicked." Was all Kira said._

Couple of Days Later

_"Alright let see how well you can do in a simulator Quattro!" Ryu said as said blond was entering the mobile suit simulator, the Yamatos had taken him under their wings and had been teaching him everything they knew, they had also provided him with a history text for the last couple of centuries, Quattro was both fascinated and disgusted at how Coordinators came to be about and how they were severely mistreated, he secretly prayed he was never one of the Blue Cosmos fanatics. Aside from the common knowledge he had forgotten the pair had also begun showing him how to repair, maintain and upgrade mobile suits, letting him help them as they worked on their own mobile suits. He had felt an odd familiarity with mobile suits and asked if there was a possibility of him piloting one._

_So that was how he got here in the cockpit simulator of the TMSF-081 Patriot, Quattro cycled through the choices of the equipment he could use and finally settled on a High Maneuverability Type and on a gut feeling had it colored red, the screens flashed to life as the simulation came on and breathing deeply he experimentally began moving the mobile suit._

_For some reason he felt at home in the cockpit and soon enough he was performing complex aerial maneuvers surprising everyone watching at how the supposedly amnesiac pilot slaughter the current high score with ease._

_A beeping warned him of an incoming enemy along with a flash of danger from his senses allowing him to move just in time to dodge several beams trying to pierce his suit "_Not bad rook,_" He heard Ryu say over the radio and nearly cursed as he saw his new opponent appear in a Patriot Zero "_Let see how you can do against a living opponent though._"_

_Now Quattro would like to think he did well against the seasoned veteran, but while he lasted twenty minutes, he was shot down because he had arrogantly demanded Ryu to stop holding back, Ryu complied and within seconds Quattro had the words '_SIMULATION OVER_' flash across his screen indicating his loss. Still he proved himself enough of a capable pilot for the Base Commander, an eccentric man by the name of Drake Falcon to offer him a Combat Agent posting in Terminal, under Ryu and Kira if he wished, and so Quattro Bajeena the Red Flare of Terminal was unknowingly born._

_END FLASHBACK_

_Northern Africa, Hidden Rebel Base_

Amuro was slightly confused as he followed the Bridge officers of the _Archangel_ into the rebel planning center, a deal had been brokered, after an... altercation between the three _Archangel_ pilots and a blond haired girl over the recent death of two of their comrades, he winced at the memory of the simmering regret in the blond haired Lieutenant, what few people knew was that Amuro could actually feel the emotions and 'aura's' of fellow Newtypes, he had immediately recognized Mu and Chris as Newtypes, and one of the people who resided in the room he was in now was one as well, and the other one in the room was close to awakening as one as well. '_The _Archangel_ is turning out be something like the _White Base_ back during the One Year War._' He thought to himself and mentally winced as it brought up memories of Lalah Sune, and _that_ brought up memories of what Char said '_Really a _mother, _that brings up bad thoughts if things turned out differently and me and Lalah actually began a relationship?_'

"Hey kid you alright?" Mu asked seeing the newest addition to the _Archangel_ crew pale suddenly "Hey Amuro!"

Amuro snapped out of his bad thoughts "Sorry, extremely bad thought that I'll be repressing now." He said shivering lightly making Mu raise an eyebrow.

"Then please don't come to me about it," He pleaded faking a scared look "Especially if it's _that_ bad."

Amuro nodded in agreement chuckling '_He kinda reminds me of Char during the AEUG rebellion,_' Amuro mused '_I wonder how Kamille is doing, I hope he survived Luna 5 crashing._'

The group came out into a rough tactical planning room filling with various maps of Northern Africa with key locations circled Sahib nodded to the youth that guided them as he left "Thank you for accepting our offer," Sahib said gratefully "Although you are in a position where you would have to accept."

Murrue mentally sighed knowing he was right, sure they fought off the Tiger, but they wouldn't be able to once they ran out of supplies and ammo, which was what the rebels were offering to help obtain "Of course," She agreed "You said you had a plan to get us out of Africa."

Sahib nodded and gestured over to the map "As you can see you are in a pretty bad place right now," He commented sipping some coffee "The easiest place to break through would be here," He circled a mountainous area with his coffee cup "It will lead you straight to the Red Sea."

"What's the catch?" Amuro asked curiously staring at the man "It seems _too_ easy."

Sahib nodded "This is the operation area of the Desert Tiger." He announced folding his arms.

"That is a pretty big obstacle," Mu said frowning as he looked at the map "And going any other way would be a serious drain on our resources."

"We also have word on a munitions stockpile in this area here." Sahib said pointing at another place on the map "If we manage to take that it could hurt the Tiger enough to push through."

Amuro narrowed his eyes at Sahib "What is there you are not telling us about the munitions stockpile?" He demanded staring at the man unnerving him.

Sahib sighed relenting "There are rumors of a mobile suit stockpile of BuCUEs and ZuOOTs there." He admitted "We were hoping of using them as even just artillery in our bases."

Murrue sighed and looked at the map "We'll help you take the stockpile, but we will expect you help with getting past the Tiger." He said glaring at He HeHhjklsjdfasjkfj

Sahib nodded in agreement as they started forming a plan.

_Archangel, Hanger, Next Day_

Amuro sighed as he rolled his neck with settling himself in the Nu Gundam, the _Archangel _was en route to where the supposed supply base of the Desert Tiger was, the plan was fairly simple, the _Archangel,_ along with the Nu Gundam and the recently finished Lightning Eclipse will assault the base from directly in front, while the Rebels along with the Raven and Zephyr would attack from behind, the entire thing relied on speed, so long as the Raven and Zephyr could take out the heavy weapon emplacements and the majority of the mobile suits before they launch the _Archangel_ was golden.

"_Mr. Ray are you ready to launch?_" Mir asked over the radio.

"Ready, and call me Amuro, only my dad is called Mr. Ray!" Amuro shouted as the Nu Gundam was loaded into the Catapult "Amuro Ray, Nu Gundam, Heading out!"

"_Mu La Flaga, Lightning Eclipse, Taking to the skies!_" Mu shouted as the Lightning Eclipse launched following the Nu Gundam and taking flight into the skies.

_With Chris and Liz_

Chris breathed deeply to calm his nerves as he and his sister flew over the clouds readying themselves for the initial strike "_Are you two ready?_" Asked their liaison, Cagalli Yula, the pair had been surprised to see the girl they had rescued from Heliopolis during ZAFT's attack was a member of the Desert Dawn, their 'reunion' wasn't a good one as she had demanded answers as to why they were piloting the Gundams before mocking their dead friends.

"We're good." Chris answered coldly "Beginning our attack runs now." Chris cut the link as both he and Liz pushed their mobile suits into a dive and fired their missiles.

_ZAFT Base_

For Michael Ignatieff his day as a ZAFT base commander was like any other, get up with the dawn, oversee supply operations, sign a couple of orders, an average day, that was until he looked up at the clouds and saw something making a beeline right for his, squinting his eyes he shadowed his eyes from the sun for a better look only for one thing to come out of his mouth "Fuck." He said right before a missile impacted right on top of him exploding. All hell broke loose as several weapon emplacements were destroyed in the first wave of attacks before the ZuOOTs even got moving, by the time they were the emplacements were destroyed by the two aerial mobile suits when they saw it.

It was the Legged ship coming straight at them from the front of the base with a mobile suit standing on the deck and another flying above it as a watchdog the sounds of gun fire could be heard as several trucks full of Desert Dawn fighters busted through the east and west fences and began attacking the defending soldiers. Just as quickly it started it ended as the defenders of the base began to surrender to the resistance fighters and the _Archangel_, Sahib had ordered the men to execute no one, and every prisoner was to be frisked for any weapons and placed in the bunkhouse after it was searched through for any weapons.

"That went rather smoothly." Amuro commented looking around from the cockpit of the Nu Gundam.

"_A bit to smoothly,_" Mu agreed "_I think we are about to be surprised by something._"

_10 kilometers out_

Andrew Waltfield cursed as he read the report in his hands about the supply base being overrun by the Legged Ship and the local Resistance "Men mount up in your BuCUEs!" He shouted running for his TMF/A-802 P-Mod BuCUE Custom, and brought it online "Let's go!"

_Archangel, Bridge_

"Ma'am several contacts in bound on radar!" Sai shouted "Confirming signatures, their BuCUEs!"

"Alert the pilots and the Desert Dawn!" Murrue ordered "All hands level one battle stations!"

_Mu_

"Fuck!" Mu shouted as the Lightning Eclipse leapt back into the air with the Zephyr and Raven "Where the hell did they come from?"

He gunned his suit forward leading Liz and Chris forward as the Nu Gundam 'Jumped' Behind them "_Hey Commander, what's with the lead suit?_" Liz asked curiously seeing an orange painted BuCUE with two 'Fangs'.

Another sharp curse was heard from Mu "Fuck you have got to be kidding me, the Desert Tiger himself?" He asked in shock "Stay tight this guy is a pro!"

Diving Mu brought out his 'Agni' Cannon and fired at the squadron of BuCUEs forcing them to break apart as the leading orange unit made a straight run towards the Nu Gundam, Mu himself was set upon by a pair of BuCUEs that launched a Series of missiles at him only for the Natural Ace to respond with his Igelstellungs destroying the missiles before they could impact with him and returned fire with his beam rifle only for the beam to skew slightly '_Shit Heat Distortions!_' He thought in a panic '_Guess it's close combat for me._' Diving his mobile suit Mu drew out his two Heat Shotels and slashed at one of the BuCUEs only for it to accelerate out of the way as the second shot another salvo of missiles that hit.

"Son of a bitch." Mu growled "This is going to take forever."

_Chris_

Chris swore as he raised his shield blocking the missile salvo before firing his Igelstellungs destroying as Helicopter as it tried to close in before transforming into Mobile Suit mode and firing his own salvo of missiles at a BuCUE only for the quadruped mobile suit to dodge and fire a rail blast at him. Barrel rolling his suit Chris narrowed his eyes and transformed back to MS mode firing his Hyper Velocity shield Mounted Rail Cannons Hitting the BuCUE just before a flash ran through is mind. Reacting quickly he cut the thrust to his Verniers dropping like a stone as missiles streaked through the space he was occupying only seconds ago, activating his Verniers again he skimmed along the ground throwing a cloud of sand up obscuring the vision of the remaining two BuCUE's in the area.

Oddly Chris could 'feel' where his opponents were without having to see them, capitalizing on this Chris remained in the cloud and fired his cannons at one of the BuCUEs who was killed not even know what ad hit him. The other pilot realizing that their opponent could see them in the cloud broke free of the cloud and faced Chris as he came out.

'_This will not be easy._' Chris predicted as he and the BuCUE faced down.

_Liz_

Liz snarled as she raised her shield taking a rail blast on it instead of letting it hit her, activating the Zephyr's Verniers she boosted forward just as a cluster of missiles closed in on her former position exploding harmlessly behind her as she transformed into MA mode and fired her own missiles at the enemy units forcing them to scatter before quickly transforming back into mobile suit mode and firing her beam rifle rapidly as the BuCUEs narrowly dodged the deadly beams.

Landing Liz cursed as she leapt back avoiding the missile cluster that impacted against the sand sending sand exploding into the air. As she skidded backwards she drew out her beam saber and boosted forwards towards the closest BuCUE and before the pilot could react he found himself bisected by the agile mobile suit.

"One down." Liz muttered to herself narrowing her eyes at her remaining opponent.

_Amuro_

Boosting the Nu Gundam forward Amuro avoided the missiles fired by the Custom BuCUE that was piloted by the enemy Commander before firing his beam rifle forcing the quadruped mobile suit to dodge the shots '_These mobile suits..._' Amuro thought raising his shield to block the foreleg spikes of the mobile suit as it closed in on him '_These are far better at ground combat than the Federations earlier attempts._' Amuro quickly dropped his rifle and pulled out his beam saber and slashed at the BuCUE only for it to move out of the way '_And the pilot is no slouch either, if only I had the Nu Gundam's Funnels_'

Ducking his suit he allowed the orange BuCUE to pass him over head trying to slash at his suit again. Pushing up with his shield he threw the mobile suit past him and quickly took advantage of his opponents opening and struck out with his beam saber cutting off one of the legs and a piece of the BuCUE's 'wing' as it recovered "Dammit, so close." Amuro cursed boosting away.

_Waltfield_

'_Dammit he's good,_' Waltfield thought narrowing his eyes at his opponent before taking a quick survey of the battlefield and cursed as he saw half of his forces destroyed "Everyone Fall back, we lost this fight!" He ordered as he turned his mobile suit and gunned it "Tch, we'll get them next time."

_Amuro_

Amuro sighed in relief as he saw the enemy mobile suits fleeing from the area as his beam saber deactivated and he collected his discarded beam rifle "Damn that guy was tough." Amuro said with a sigh as he drank from the water he had in the cockpit.

"_He is a ZAFT ace for a reason,_" Mu said in agreement "_Still you did DAMN good to make him retreat like that!_"

Amuro chuckled as the group headed back to the _Archangel_ for a well deserved rest.

_Gamow, Bridge_

"You're to be transferred to the ground and assist Commander Waltfield with his operation to destroy the Archangel." Victor ordered to a group consisting of Lev, Yzack, Dearka, Jacques, Naleen and Mark "Nicol you're returning back to the PLANTs on leave with Athrun and Rau, once my suit is repaired I'll be rejoining you all back on the ground."

The red coats saluted before leaving the bridge "I hate that guy," Naleen declared once they were out of earshot "Didn't even approve of a Search and Rescue for Yuuka."

Mark sighed "Still orders are orders," he said "But at least we'll be working with a _reasonable_ commander this time."

"You mean Waltfield right?" Yzack asked "He and Commander Crueset were the ones to defeat the Dragon right?"

Mark nodded "Yeah, not only that he's one of the few honorable Commanders I've met." He explained "He tries to not cause civilian or noncombatant deaths."

"He's also obsessed with coffee." Jacques added quietly "He makes it pretty well too, he often sends me a bag of his coffee."

The younger red coats blinked and looked at the silent pilot who ignored them while Mark smirked and Naleen giggled.

_Next Day_

Chris, Liz and Cagalli sat in the Jeep with Chris and Liz in their casual clothes, albeit without their sweaters, as it headed into the main town that also happened to be the Tigers main base of operations, there was an uncomfortable silence between them "Listen you two," Cagalli said suddenly "I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day, I didn't realize that they died."

Liz sighed as she drew her knees up to her chest "Ryu was our pillar of support," she explained "While Kira kept our moral up by smiling, Ryu tied so desperately to keep _us_ alive that we didn't realize it till after he was gone."

"I always keep expecting to hear him shouting at the mechanics about something whenever I walk into the Hanger," he added "No one has actually gone into their room and boxed their stuff yet."

"He seem immortal," Liz continued "The way he dominated in every fight, even when he was in a losing fight he would always be unflinching."

"Heh, remember the time we decided to build a support suit?" Chris asked his sister with a small laugh.

"Yeah he was so pissed when he walked in," she giggled "He ranted for a half hour before the professor showed up, then there was another hour added to the rant."

Cagalli smiled as the sibling reminisced until they entered the town where they and Cagalli got off "Keep safe." Kisaka ordered.

"I will, you too," she said "Al-Jairi is someone to be careful with."

"Ensigns-, ah you two be careful now." Natarle said slightly embarrassed at her slip up while Jackie in the seat next to her face palmed himself.

The two siblings nodded as the jeep took off "So what's first?" Chris asked as they started shopping, little did he know how much he would loathe those words.

_Archangel, Hanger_

Amuro yawned widely as he sat on the foot of the Nu Gundam looking over the specs of this dimensions known Gundams that the captain provided him '_Phase-Shift armor,_' He mused mentally reading the entry '_An extremely durable armor reliant on the battery of the mobile suit to stay active, extensive in terms of power consumption but useful at the same time, it's similar to the Gundanium used in the original Gundam._'

Turning the page he saw this worlds original Gundam, the GAT-X000 Dragon, a prototype multi-mode general purpose mobile suit that later became the GAT-X000BF Dragon Berserker Frame, looking through the specs of the mobile suit he didn't notice Murrue Ramius enter the hanger as she approached him.

"Ah yes the Dragon," She said seeing the entry Amuro was reading giving him a small start "The pilot Ryu Hisanaga was actually the one who originally designed it, it didn't have the phase-shift or the IWS(Integrated Weapon Shields) System, but had two containers for the DRAGOON Fangs that his old mobile used."

"They certainly are impressive in their own right," Amuro said approvingly as Murrue sat down beside him "But this Phase-Shift can definitely be a double edged sword, once you run out of power..."

Murrue sighed "It's happened before," She revealed "We nearly lost the GAT-X105 Strike and its pilot that day."

Amuro nodded in understanding "The operating systems you had installed originally though, they were _crap!_" he exclaimed "Why is that?"

Murrue shrugged "We made the mistake of trying to back engineer the OS system used by a former Coordinator Ace of the EA after he left," She explained "Ended up such a mess it took the pilots five minutes just the move the mobile suit a single step."

Amuro winced "Ouch," he commented "That is not good."

Murrue giggled slightly "I was one of the ones overseeing the project," She said "So I got to hear all the wonderful complaints of everyone."

Amuro chuckled weakly "That does not sound like fun." He agreed smirking as she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"You mind Showing the cockpit?" Murrue asked pointing up to the Nu Gundam "It's been bugging me since you arrived."

Amuro chuckled as he stood up offering her a hand up "It would be my pleasure." Amuro replied with a grin as he lead her to the elevator.

_With Chris, Liz and Cagalli_

Chris groaned as he was loaded down with bags from their shopping while the girls haggled over prices with the vendors "Let's take a break and get something to eat." Cagalli advised much to Chris' obvious relief as they took seats at an open air cafe next to a group of four.

"I'm glad to set those down." Chris sighed in relief "Never again am I going shopping with _either_ of you."

Liz and Cagalli giggled at a scowling Chris as the waitress set three plates in front of them along with two bottles of yogurt and chili sauce "What are these?" Liz asked curiously.

"Kabobs!" Cagalli answered enthusiastically "There great with chili sauce try some."

"WHAT!" One of the men sitting next to them shouted, he was wearing a sunhat and sunglasses making it hard to see his facial features "Chili sauce on Kebobs are you nuts."

"There he goes again." The other male sighed, he looked to be around eighteen with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a loose uniform that was mostly Dark green with red shoulders, and on each shoulder was a white asterisk above a pair of crossed swords, the other male who wore the same uniform as the first looked to be in his late twenties with blond hair wearing a pair of shades that covered his eyes, the last one was a girl around their age with waist length crimson red hair a light blue eyes, she was wearing the same uniform as her companions "Dang it Andy, can't you leave peoples tastes in food be?"

"No I cannot Roku!" Andy retorted "Not when their committing such an insult to the food."

The female sighed and face palmed herself "You said he was eccentric but this is a whole other level Roku." She complained glaring at her sheepish companion as the fourth chuckled.

"Sorry Saya." He apologized "I forgot he could be this bad."

"_Forgot_ he was this bad or didn't want to remember sir?" The male asked chucking again.

Chris looked oddly at the two younger ones '_Their voices seem so familiar,_' he thought to himself before shaking his head '_Probably just my imagination._'

Meanwhile Cagalli and Andy had been arguing over which of the two sauces where better and ended up pouring both over Liz's Kebob, she actually proceeded to eat it "Hey this is actually pretty good." She announced and cheerfully took another bite while the two stared at her.

Roku laughed "She got ya there Andy." He teased grinning widely, before turning to the group "Sorry about Andy there, he's a bit of a fanatic when it comes to food and coffee, I'm Roku Masamune, this is my fiancé Saya Murasaki and our wing mate Quattro Bajeena."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Liz, this is my brother Chris and our friend Cagalli." Liz said introducing everyone.

However before the conversation could go any further someone shouted "For a Blue and Pure World!" and fired a missile directly at the group.

"Get down!" Andy shouted as he kicked the table over as Chris tackled Cagalli and Liz out of the way with both of the girls getting drenched in yogurt and chili sauce "Roku! Saya! Quattro!"

"We're fine!" Roku shouted back as the trio returned fire at the terrorists "Damn Blue Cosmos bastards!"

Chris cursed as he left his own gun behind, moving to grab one of the fallen guns he froze when he saw another terrorist sneaking up from behind "Watch out!" he shouted dashing forward tackling the terrorist into the wall before kneeing him in the solar plexus knocking him out cold.

As soon as the firefight started it ended with several soldiers rushing onto the scene executing the remaining survivors "Commander are you all right?" One of the soldiers asked running up to Andy who nodded.

"We're fine thanks to that kid there." He admitted nodding to Chris as he removed his hat and sunglasses revealing his face.

"Andrew Waltfield," Cagalli whispered in shock "The Desert Tiger."

_ZAFT Command Headquarters_

Chris, Liz and Cagalli sat in the back of Waltfield's jeep nervously as he drove them through the gates of the Central Command for Africa almost expecting for the guns to be turned on them, only for the soldiers to politely smile and nod at them as they drove by. Roku, Saya and Andrew sat in the front with Roku having his feet up on the dashboard and Quattro sat behind the teens "This is our stop," Roku exclaimed as they neared the Hanger "Nice meeting you kids!" He shouted with a wave that Saya and Quattro mimicked as they jumped off the jeep and entered the only closed Hanger.

"Really you don't need to do this," Chris protested as they pulled up to an elegant manor "We're fine."

"Nonsense!" Andy protested "Not only did I interrupt your meal but I also put you in danger and got these two girls socked in kabob sauce, it would be against my principles to just let you go in _that _state."

Chris just sighed realizing that he would not be able to argue with the man as they followed him inside "Aisha!" Andy shouted as a beautiful black haired women with two orange highlights and a blue one piece "These are the two I told about over the phone, mind working your magic on them?"

"Kebob sauce?" Aisha asked as the appraised the pair while Chris stood nervously in the doorway "Go on in the office and talk with Andy, I'll bring these two back in no time."

Chris hesitated for another second before walking through the open door to where Waltfield was pouring some coffee "Take a seat." He said over his shoulder and Chris moved to do so when his eyes caught something on the Mantle of the fireplace "Evidence 01," Andy said as he walked up next to Chris handing him some coffee "Not the real thing of course, but the supposed evidence of life out in the galaxy, they called it a whale, doesn't look it with those wings there."

Chris smirked a little as he took a sip of the coffee and winced "Bitter." he complained '_How could Ryu drink this stuff so often?_'

Andy chuckled "Ah you're still too young to appreciate a good cup of coffee." He reassured smiling "But still bringing that back shows how far humanity has progressed, but that is the root of war." He revealed as he and Chris sat down.

"The root of war?" Chris repeated confused.

"Yeah." He confirmed before a knock on the door interrupted him as the door opened to Aisha waving in the two girls "Well well."

The two girls walked in, Cagalli reluctantly and embarrassed while Liz felt out of place in the elegant emerald green dress that emphasized her eyes(Cagalli's is the same.) "Wow." Chris said appreciatively "You two look like princesses."

Liz smiled at her brother while Cagalli blushed making the two adults laughed, the two girls were seated in short order with a coffee in their hands "You look like you grew up in dresses like that." Andy complemented Cagalli "Like that is your true appearance."

"Say what you want." Cagalli snapped back taking a sip of coffee to hide her frown while Andy chuckled.

"Almost perfect save for her mouth." He amended smiling.

"Are you really the Desert Tiger?" Cagalli accused "Or is this some kind of hobby of your to dress girls up and go into town incognito?"

Andy sighed as he set his coffee down "The one who gave you the dresses was Aisha," he explained "And what do you mean 'my hobby'? Because as you've seen I am a marked man by Blue Cosmos, as is every coordinator."

"Don't mess with me!" Cagalli shouted slamming her hands on the coffee table.

"Cagalli." Chris said in warning shooting her a look she ignored.

"How about evacuating towns and burning them!" She accused sharply.

"Would you rather they died too?" He asked before looking at Chris and Liz "You two, what do you think? What must be done for this war to be over, as pilots to mobile suits?"

All three of them started "How did you?" Cagalli questioned in shock.

Waltfield laughed as he stood shortly followed by the others as Chris moved them away from the table and behind him "It's a problem to be uptight all the time," he advised as he moved over to a end table and started rummaging through a drawer "But isn't war like some kind of sport without a time limit or scoreboard?" He asked "Then how do you decide who the victor is?" He suddenly whipped around pointing a pistol at the three of them as Chris narrowed his eyes "When the enemy is dead?"

Chris gulped and started looking for an exit or a weapon "Don't bother," Waltfield advised "Even with those berserker powers of yours you would never be able to kill us all and escape, especially since we are all like you, Coordinators."

Cagalli looked surprised at the revelation "You two are?" she whispered while the other two tensed further.

"I've seen you in combat twice," The Tiger continued "Your reflexes, your ability to change to the situation, all scream _Coordinator_, not even the fabled Hawk of Endymion was able to react with your timing, you two have exceptional abilities, even for Coordinators, you there," he said pointing to Chris "I bet you can sense peoples presences can't you?" He asked making Chris start "Don't be too surprised, I've had many conversations with Ryu Hisanaga after he left the EA about phenomenon's like that," He sighed "And it is because of my friendship with him that I will let you go," he said putting the gun away as he hit the call button on the Intercom "I owe Ryu a lot for what he has done, he may have believed that he will never have found his redemption, but I don't think it was even necessary." Aisha opened the door and Andrew waved them out "May we meet again on the battlefield."

Chris paused at the doorway "You're wrong," he whispered "Ryu did find his redemption, it was protecting us, and our friend, especially her." He whispered before following the other two out to a Jeep being supplied to them that had their supplies and cleaned clothing as well.

Roku leaned against the doorway after they left "Thanks Andy." He said looking over to the Tiger "I owe you one."

"No you don't," He denied "I'm just repaying the favor, Dragon." Roku simply smirked and left without another word to the Hanger.

_Next Day, ZAFT Headquarters, Hanger_

"God this dust-ball is even worse than I thought!" Yzack complained bitterly as they entered the Hanger.

"It's not that bad Yzack," Naleen reprimanded "There are some places here that put anything the PLANTs created to shame."

"It's true," Mark confirmed "Before the war started North America was beautiful, amazing scenery."

Yzack only snorted "They say you have to live in the desert in order to truly appreciate it." Andy said walking up with Aisha, both of them wearing their pilot suits, Roku, Saya and Quattro who were wearing their uniforms "It isn't all that bad when you know where to look, there are some nice oasis' around."

"If you don't mind I think I'll stick with an air conditioned room thank you." Dearka inputted making the group chuckle.

Mark grinned "Good to see you again Commander Waltfield," he said saluting "This is the Crueset team, Yzack Joule, Dearka Elsman, Jacques Maddox and Naleen Lynn."

Waltfield nodded to all of them "I'm Andrew Waltfield," he said returning the salute "this is my fiancé Aisha, and these two are Terminal Agents Roku Masamune, Saya Murasaki and Quattro Bajeena"

The three nodded in greeting "We better head out Andy," Roku said turning to Waltfield "We just got orders for our next assignment so we're off."

Andrew nodded as the trio walked off to a familiar pair of mobile suits "What!" Yzack yelled seeing the suits "T-those are!"

Waltfield nodded "Yup those two bought them from the Junk Guild," he explained "Then they upgraded them themselves."

"Do they know what happened to the pilots?" Mark asked almost hopefully.

The Tiger shook his head in denial "Nope," he said "They didn't ask and the Guild never said."

Mark sighed but nodded anyways "So what is the plan?" He asked as they moved to the planning area.

_Archangel_

Chris breathed deeply as he sat in the cockpit of his mobile suit, all work on upgrading was put on hold until after this coming battle as they would need the suits in the air '_Waltfield called me a berserker,_' he thought to himself '_They were mythic warriors who went almost crazy in battle, reacting faster than before, stronger and more agile, is that what I am? A Berserker?_' His thought were cut off by the Level One alarm "Chris Dante, Raven, Ready to launch!" He informed as he sealed his helmet and in short order his and Liz's suits were moved to the Catapult "Chris Dante, Raven, Taking off!"

"_Liz Dante, Zephyr, Launching!_"

In short order Mu was in the Catapult behind them "_Mu La Flaga, Lightning Eclipse, Let's go!_"

"_Amuro Rey, Heading Out!_"

Flying through the air the first thing Chris noticed were the multiple BuCUE and ZuOOTs on the field waiting for them "This is going to be a bitch." He predicted as he transformed into Mobile armor mode and together with Liz rained a series of missiles down upon the suits, the BuCUEs easily dodged and returned fire while the ZuOOTs mostly were unable to dodge removing them from the fight.

_Mu_

Mu brought out his Agni cannon and took aim at another group of ZuOOTs blasting them away before dodging a high powered beam blast announcing the arrival of Lev and the Grizzly in its Bear mode "_Playing with the big guns are we?_" Lev asked as his suit walked forward "_Try mine on for size._"

"Dammit." Mu swore as he put away the Agni cannon and drew a Heat Shotel with his shield arm as well as extending the Murasame blade "But I will not be as easy as last time."

"_Maybe, Maybe not._" Another voice cut in as the Phantom appeared in front of Mu with only his honed reflexes saving him from being dissected "_But you are facing two of us now._"

_Liz_

Liz snarled as she looped through the ground fire with an unreal agility before transforming to suit mode and opened up with her beam rifle destroying a couple of ZuOOTs and BuCUEs, only for her next shots to be interrupted by larger amount of missiles forcing her on the defensive as the Hawk kept up the fire adding in her sniper fire as well while the Buster combined his rifles and fired the massive blast narrowly missing the Zephyr "Dammit, of course we never get it easy do we?" She asked

"_We try not to make it easy._" Naleen admitted a smirked evident in her voice.

"_Although we could say the same thing to you._" Dearka chipped in aiming at the Zephyr once more.

_Chris_

Chris grunted as the Duel impacted with him forcing him to the ground where the Slash was waiting with the duel swords at the ready only for Chris to transform his suit at the last minute to escape and put some distance between them "You are always dogging our steps aren't you?" Chris asked in frustration as he transformed back and fired his rail cannons only for the pair to dodge as they attempted to close in on him while Chris kept out of range "No way am I taking both of you on close range."

"_Heh,_" Yzack laughed "_Learning aren't you?_"

"_Yeah, something you ought to do sometime Yzack._" Marked teased as he fired off a couple of shots with his beam pistol.

Chris blinked as he realized they were bantering "Didn't you get mad at every little thing?" He asked in confusion as he tore past them firing his short ranged cannons.

"_Not anymore,_" Yzack claimed "_I learned being angry all the time will blind you to the things around you._"

"Funny," Chris mused "Ryu said the same thing to me once."

_Amuro_

Amuro was once more facing off against Andrew Waltfield only this time the desert tiger was piloting the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE Mobile suit that fired its beam cannons at the white mobile suit, raising his own rifle he snapped off a couple of shots before rolling out of the way as the LaGOWE charged forward with its twin Beam Saber activated nearly cutting off the arm of the Nu Gundam.

Amuro was forced to continually dodge the beam cannons on the back of the commanding mobile suit as they swiveled along with the LaGOWE as it weaved through the beam fire from the Nu Gundam "A gunner in the mobile suit?" He asked quietly "Just like the Guntank."Boosting up over the mobile suit he fired straight down only for the orange mobile suit to dodge out of the way. Landing Amuro was forced to dodge again as the LaGOWE nearly bisected him in half.

'_This is going to suck balls._' Amuro predicted as he squared off against the Desert Tiger.

_Mountains_

A trio of mobile suits sat hidden in the mountains as they watched the ensuing battle "They'll get slaughtered." Saya, the pilot of the blue-white suit claimed as she moved to launch.

"_Just wait._" Cautioned Roku in a green-black suit that had a large red X emblazoned on the chest "_They can do better, I know they can, if not, we still have this._" He reassured hefting a cannon like rifle. Saya bit her lip but relented nonetheless "_They need to learn,_" Roku whispered "_They need to learn their limits and abilities, just like you did, just like I did._"

"Does it have to be this way?" Saya asked softly.

"_Unfortunately,_" Roku confirmed with a grimace "_Our greatest abilities only awaken in the stress of life or death, it is unfortunate, but that is the way it is right now._"

Saya sighed as she turned back to the battle her hands gripping tightly on the controls while Quattro remained silent feeling a somehow familiar buzz in the back of his head as he watched the unknown white mobile suit.

_Chris_

Chris swore as he narrowly avoided another swipe from the Duel, he was approaching his limits, his mind felt overloaded as he tried to track the progress of his allies while battling with the two in front of him, unfortunately in a minute of distraction of shooting a BuCUE about to crush a jeep gave the Slash the moment he needed to cut off the gun arm of the Raven "Fuck!" Chris yelled as he drew a beam saber with his remaining arm unable to go into Armor Mode with the damage he sustained, he moved desperately as he tried to fend off the two close combat model Mobile suits only to be easily over powered "NO, I WILL NOT DIE!" He shouted as the grayish-green seed exploded in his mind. Suddenly calm he _saw _the Slash moving behind him as his senses reached out feeling the presences of the pilots around him as he reacted instantly flipping backwards over the Slash shocking Mark as the Raven's saber flashed twice disarming the suit before turning to the Duel as Yzack charged in the saber flashing forward only for Chris to duck under the saber and sever the legs from underneath him, just as the Raven ran out of energy using the last of it to distance himself from the pair.

_Roku and Saya_

"It begins." Roku whispered quietly "They are awakening."

_Amuro_

Amuro blinked as he felt something rush through his mind, turning his head he felt, rather than saw Chris tear through is enemies "The Hell is that!" He asked in shock as he continued to dodge the LaGOWE's Beams

_Liz_

Liz began to panic slightly as she desperately evaded the combined fire of the Buster and Hawk, unfortunately she could only dodge for so long as when she was going to transform the Buster nailed her suit's left leg sending her tumbling to the ground '_No,_' she thought to herself '_This can't be it, I can't die here,_' Images flashed through her mind, her friends, her remaining family, Kira and Ryu's final moments, Yuuka '_I will _NOT_ allow it to end HERE!_' a light green seed floated through her mind before exploding causing her pupils to dilate, flipping her suit around she landed on the one leg before boosting forward dropping her rifle as she drew her saber instead weaving through the missiles and beams with a renewed skill that amazed the two pilots as she closed in on the pair destroying their weapons before cutting the heads off and distanced herself from them before her suit collapsed from energy loss and the damage it sustained.

_Mu_

Mu's eyes widened as he saw the two pilots collapse and the nearby BuCUEs close in like hyenas to a corpse and moved to defend them only for the Phantom to block him as Lev tackled him in his bear form in an attempt to tear his suit to shreds with the Grizzly's beam claws only for Mu to shoot the Murasame's beam pistol at one of the arms joints close range severing it quickly before dodging another swipe from Jacques. His eye widened as he saw the BuCUEs close in on the two suits '_No, not again._' He thought to himself.

A pair of BuCUEs leapt at the Raven only for a massive pale yellow almost gold beam to hit _both_ suits removing them from existence as all fighting froze in shock while a trio of new suits arrived, two of them hauntingly familiar to the crew of the Archangel "_This is Kira Yamato calling to all Archangel units and all members of the Desert Dawn!_" An extremely familiar voice called out as the Strike-like suit hovered over the Zephyr "_Fall back to the Archangel! We will finish this battle!_"

The entire battlefield was frozen before the fight restarted as the Strike-like suit grabbed the Zephyr handing it off to Mu as he passed by while the Dragon-like suit grabbed the Raven and handed it off to the Nu Gundam as it quickly flew it back to the Archangel.

_Saya/Kira_

Kira sighed in relief as her friends made it safely to the Archangel before focusing on the remaining suits on the field as targeting recitals stared appearing on her 360 degree Pananormic cockpit as a pair of plasma cannons on her suits back unfolded and she raised her beam rifle and shield that had a gatling barrel attached up before rapidly firing with her weapons quickly destroying over half of the suits currently on the field before boosting forward drawing her ever present Katana and started slashing through the remaining suits in rapid succession and grabbed the Beam Boomerang attached to the shield and threw it cutting off the legs of a pair of BuCUEs while the remainder of the forces started to panic "Like shooting fish in a barrel." She mused before ducking under an orange LaGOWE.

"_Not bad Saya,_" Andrew Waltfield's voice broke through the radio "_Or should I say Kira Yamato, Valkyrie of Heliopolis?_"

Kira only smirked "Whatever you feel comfortable with Andy." She retorted making the Desert Tiger laugh.

_Quattro_

Quattro shot forward in his Custom Red High Mobility Type Patriot as he fired his Barracuda Assault Rifle at the approaching BuCUEs, narrowing his eyes he pulled back just as a pair of beams swept past him and turned to see the Grizzly charging at him in it's MA mode, firing his rifle he cursed as his bullets barely fazed the heavily armored suit before rolling out of the way of lumbering beast of a mobile suit. dropping his rifle and shield he quickly drew out both of his beam sabers and charged forward attack the Grizzly as it turned to charge him again.

The beam sabers burned a line across the side of the mobile suit as Quattro cursed seeing the minimal damage and continued to dodge the heavy mobile suit. "Aren't you a tough one." He commented as they squared off.

A snort was heard through the radio from Lev _"The Grizzly can storm through a fortress and come out undamaged, what chance to you have?"_

Quattro grinned "A big one." He admonished as he charged foroward again as the two suits continued to clash.

_Roku_

Roku grinned as he leveled his suits oversized rifle at one of the destroyers flanking the _Lesseps_ and fired, while it wasn't as big as the last one it was still large enough to pierce through the destroyer obliterating it. Roku lost his smirk however when he dodged a materializing Phantom "_That is a very dangerous weapon you have there._" Jacques said "_It's best a weapon like that be destroyed._"

"I agree," Roku said simply "However there is a need for this weapon, and so long as there is a need I will use it."

"_I see._" Jacques responded as he readied himself while Roku placed the rifle on his back and drew out a bayoneted rifle.

The pair squared off for a minute before Jacques leapt forward clashing his scythe against the bayonet while his shield rushed to the suit only to be blocked by Roku's Murasame unit while the two suits struggled. Roku broke the struggle with a kick to the Phantom's midsection sending the suit staggering back while Roku backed up and unfolded a pair of cannons on his shoulders and fired nearly catching the Phantom's head in the blast before snapping his rifle up and fired a burst of three shots in rapid succession surprising the opposing pilot as his units arm was caught in the beams destroying it and crippling the Phantom. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor Jacques went over to the legless Duel and with the help of a ZuOOT he started dragging it back to the _Lesseps _as they fired the retreat signal.

_Saya/Kira_

Kira grunted as the LaGOWE that Waltfield was piloting slammed into her suit's shield sending her skidding back as she returned fire with her beam gatling guns forcing the LaGOWE on the move or be shredded "You can still leave Andy." Kira offered as they squared off against each other.

"_Don't you know?_" Waltfield replied "_It never end till you enemy is dead!_"

Kira sighed as he charged forward before meeting his charge with her own slashing out with her Katana destroying the cannons of the LaGOWE before dropping it and drawing out her beam rifle "Forgive me than." She whispered sadly as she pulled the trigger nailing a critical spot causing an internal reaction.

_LaGOWE_

"Sorry Aisha." Andy whispered as they passed the Strike-like suit.

"I chose this Andy." She whispered back as she leapt out of her seat and hugged him while their cockpit exploded.

_Archangel_

The bridge crew sat in shock as they witnessed the two battles, the Strike-like suit sat there for a minute staring at the wreckage before joining the Dragon-Like suit in boarding the Archangel "Allow them to board but have a security at the hanger." Murrue ordered as she headed to the door "Heliopolis students I can understand you wanting to make sure it is your friends, but let us make sure of it before you get your hopes up."

_Hanger_

"They look like the Strike and the Dragon," Murdoch mused to the four pilots "But they've both been heavily upgraded."

Mu nodded as he stared at the suits in a mix of anger and hope as the top of the chests open up and the three pilots came out wearing helmets, they seemed to confer with each other for a second before the descended to the ground and approached the pilots and Murrue who had just arrived, reaching up they started pulling off their helmets revealing a Kira with crimson red streaks through her hair and a Ryu with blond streaks through his as Quattro meerly smirked at the surprised expressions on everyone's faces. "Yo." Ryu said simply as he grinned "You all looked like you seen a ghost."

Amuro however was staring at Quattro in a mixture of Shock, disbelief, a slight amount of relief and some anger "Char!" He exclaimed in shock as everyone turned to him as he pointed at Quattro "You're alive!"

OoOoOoO

1- Refer to Path to Redemption Chapter Nine

OoOoOoO

Mobile Suits

Model number: TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W  
Code name: BuCUE Waltfield Custom Type  
Unit type: commander's custom ground assault mobile suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
Operator(s): ZAFT; Junk Guild; Serpent Tail  
First deployment: C.E. 70  
Accommodation: 2 pilots, in standard cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: unknown  
Weight: unknown  
Armor materials: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** 13-tube 400mm missile launcher, mounted on back; 2 x head spike; 4 x foreleg spike; 2 x cutter  
**Pilot:** Andrew Waltfield


End file.
